Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a female locking post for use on one section of a two section folding closure. The invention also relates to the two section folding closure using the female locking post on the free end of one of the sections for locking the sections together in a closed position.
Background of the Invention
Two section folding closures are used to close wide openings in buildings with one section mounted on one side of the opening and the second section mounted on the other side of the opening. Using two sections in the closure facilitates installation and handling of the closure and also allows for a smaller storage space for the sections on the sides of the opening. Each section has a locking post at its free end. A first of the locking posts contains a lock bolt for locking one end of a first section to the floor of the building. The other locking post has a lock for locking the second post to the first post. The lock bolt in the first post usually has an external operator for causing it to move. On longer closures, the lock bolt, being operable from outside the post, could be released from the floor and the closure could be swung laterally to raise the bottom of the closure enough to allow entry under the closure. Thus, two section closures are limited in their length so that they can be used in a secure manner. An external operator on the locking post for the lock bolt limits the versatility of the post since the operator should always be located on the inside of the closure, but often cannot be so positioned. An external operator is also vulnerable to damage.